MItarashii Dango
by blacksta1n
Summary: a fic for all Leverrier haters! i hate him too! Allen's had enough, unfortunately everyone pulls the short straw as he looses his frustrations left right and centre. finally he does something to change everything. a touch of humour i think


**A/N this fic is dedicated to MitarashiiDango because they're awesome and yeah they hate Leverrier and I do too. So yeah hope you enjoy. A fic for all you Leverrier haters out there!**

**------**

Ever since Allen had found Leverrier in Cross' room he had had this deep, swelling rage with in him. churning his food in his stomach, enough to make him lose his appetite, this fury would bubble at the slightest disturbance making him snap at anyone who so much as questioned him. He couldn't fathom it. What the hell was that man doing in there anyway?

It was lunch and Allen sat alone in the Dark Order's cafeteria, there were other people around but lately people had been keeping out of the exorcist's way. The young man took a furious bite , ripping a dango ball from its skewer, but found that the sweet taste only reminded him of the cake, dangling inches from Leverrier's mouth on that red hazed day. Never before had he done this, but he looked at his Mitarashii Dango in absolute disgust and threw it back to its plate.

He looked up in surprise to find Lenalee Lee staring at him in deep concern, she had yet to take her seat and the fury in Allen made him angry just at the mere fact that she was looking down on him. her eyes, not only filled with worry, but looked to be pitying him as well. He scowled, not able to believe the resentment he felt, was she even going to say something or was she just going to stare at him?

"What?!" he snapped, reigning his anger too late, but left his piercing glare on his pale face.

Too late, he saw the tear well up in her large purple eyes and she slammed her tray of food on the wooden table; "what do you want me to say Allen? This isn't like you at all!" she cried, "What happened to you!"

"I don't want you to say anything at all; just don't stare at me like that." He was trying his hardest not to yell at her, trying not to let out on her what he was reserving for Leverrier.

"But what's wrong with you Allen? Why won't you eat anything?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he sneered up at her, so unlike him that she flinched backwards, "_nothing_ is wrong!"

"You know what Allen Walker," she huffed, straightening herself up; "you're worse than Kanda." It was Allen's turn to flinch at that as her words grew steadily louder and the tears began to spill again; "we are just trying to help you! But you are too much of a stubborn idiot that you just make every one else feel like crap!"

With that she turned suddenly and fled from the room, silence following her as Allen realised that everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him. he cursed under his breath and also stood abruptly and swept from the large room. He could feel their cold stares burning the back of his head and knew that every one expected him to chase after the Chinese girl, but instead he went in the opposite direction, knowing he could not possibly talk humanely to anyone right now.

"how long are you going to keep up the bastard act?" a dull monotonously bored voice interrupted his raging thoughts and he spun himself around to see Kanda standing in the shadows of the doorway, not even looking at Allen. "she's right you know. You really are worse than me."

"It's funny that you say that cause the only time you speak to people is when you're either threatening or insulting them." Allen snapped back.

"And you aren't even speaking." Kanda finally shot him a glare, and an icy silence ensued. "It's not what you say; it's how you say it. She would have left you alone if you hadn't attempted to blow her head off."

"What the hell would you know?! You wouldn't know how to talk to someone nicely if you'd had lessons."

Kanda stared at him long and hard before he finally answered; "you're such an idiot."

"Just leave me alone."

The younger exorcist whipped back around and marched off, just catching Kanda calling aggressively to him.

"And next time you get a mad urge try not to take it out on the heating system dick head, not everyone has to suffer for your issues."

Back in his dark and medieval room, he slammed his door shut and roared as loud as he could as he punched his wardrobe as hard as he could with his right hand. He heard a satisfying crack, followed by a thump of something falling over inside. Opening the creaky wooden doors to see what damage he had caused his prized possession rolled out onto the floor at his feet.

He picked the item up with a smirk and propped it back up in the corner of the cupboard, ignoring the pile of clothes that had fallen from the hanger. He dropped to floor beside his bed and allowed Timcanpy to settle in his open palms. He gave the gold ball a nuzzle.

"I'm sorry I've been such a loser lately Tim, especially when you've needed me most. But don't worry, tomorrow morning everything will be back to normal I promise." Timcanpy bit him on the finger, causing him to wince slightly and place the golem on his white hair so that he could play rather than cause more damage. "but I'm gonna have to turn you off tonight Tim, sorry."

If the golem could speak or make noise Allen was sure it would have whined like a dog at that moment.

"Please don't be mad, I'll turn you back on as soon as I'm done and then I can stop being such a grouch." He sighed and leaned his head back onto the mattress, "I just hope the others can forgive me, especially Lenalee." He pulled himself in tighter, tucking his head into his arms and huddling into his knees, and now, once alone he allowed the tears to fall softly from his eyes.

Everything had become too much, he couldn't stand looking into a mirror, couldn't stand being in the presence of others, but couldn't handle the thoughts that attacked him while he was alone. He didn't even have Link around because he was being Leverrier's right-hand man once again, while the demonic fool was staying at the head quarters. Allen had used the others to vent his frustrations a lot, but Lenalee had really gotten the brunt of it all. This wasn't the only time he had made the Chinese girl cry and he knew that she was just looking out for him, but he just couldn't stop the sickening flames that were burning inside him. And so his hate for that bastard Leverrier grew, and grew until, as Kanda had said, the central heating caught full force of Angry Allen.

But not for much longer, that night everything was going to change.

That night Allen turned Timcanpy off at midnight exactly before slipping on the warmest jumper he owned, as the heating was still broken, and pulling out a cold and heavy object. Too big to carry in his pocket he balanced it in his hand and slipped from his room into the dark corridor.

He had been out almost every night that week, sneaking around and discovering the night life of the Dark Order, he felt certain that if someone had confronted him during those hours he would have been his normal self, and not the bastard split that lived in his skin during the day.

During his night lurkings he discovered that the organisation had very low security within the building, and so it should as they were all fighting for the same cause and therefore they shouldn't have enemies with in them. Recently Allen thought that they Order should rethink that ideal, or more specifically Leverrier.

It hadn't been hard to find that man's sleeping quarters, his snored like a truck and had caught Allen's attention one night, leading him to further investigation.

After years of experience picking locks was, to Allen, like the door had never been locked in the first place. The exorcist swept silently inside and sure enough there he was, sleeping like a car rally.

If anyone had been watching the scene like they were watching a movie, they would have seen Allen glide in looking exactly like a ghost, his silver eyes seeming to glow in the moon light as he slink silently up to the sleeping body and stared down on him for a few moments.

Out of no where Allen quickly turned around and strode to the window, opening it up with a bang before jumping backwards into the shadows of the curtain.

Leverrier sat up with a shout; "who's there!" he glanced around and stared hard at the now open window that was allowing gales of icy air into is small, but elaborate room.

Allen watched him, his eyes still seeming to glow, as he stood and slammed the window shut once again, grumbling all the while. But just as Allen expected the man turned around and stared around the room, unsatisfied with the window merely opening itself.

Leverrier took a few steps forward, tentatively glancing around him, listening for any kind of noise at all. Unfortunately he was not as skilled as those he commanded and Allen easily crept up behind him.

He raised the lead pipe high above his head, and with no noise at all brought it down, sharp and strong, with a crack on to Leverrier's skull.

It made a lovely clunk, which gave Allen shivers of delight as the man let out a small 'duh' noise and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

"Morning Lenalee! Hey Lavi!" Allen smiled happily, as though the previous two weeks evaporated overnight, as he sat down at the table for his overwhelmingly large breakfast; he needed to catch up for lost time.

Lenalee looked up with eyes the size of pancakes, Allen nearly drooled, and Lavi dropped his spoon.

"G-good morning Allen, how are you?" Lenalee asked nervously.

"I'm fine thanks, I trust the two of you slept well?" he asked over a mouthful of fruit toast, confused when both of them shared a looked and turned bright red.

There was a grunt as Kanda sat down on the bench next to Allen with his traditional breakfast.

"Morning Kanda!" Allen managed to beat Lenalee to the punch and the Japanese exorcist merely grunted as though he had never noticed the change in Allen in the first place.

"Great!" Lenalee perked up, "now that we're all here Lavi's got some really odd news. It's so strange honestly, guys! Are you listening??"

Kanda just rolled his eyes while Allen nodded his head vigorously whilst searching for his orange juice.

"Leverrier's in the infirmary, he's been unconscious all night and they're suspecting a comatose state."

Allen 'hmm'ed a response and Kanda remained seemingly disinterested. Lenalee, unhappy about the lack of interest tried to add some spice to the batter, "apparently he fell over in the middle of the night and knocked his head on his bed side table!"

Allen snorted.

"Any one notice that the heating's also been fixed." Kanda interjected.

"Yeah!" Allen smiled brightly, "isn't it great, it was really cold last night."

End.

**A/N yay! Die Leverrier die! Die! Die! ****Yep, i wrote this just so that i could kill him, cause i hate him. I know Allen was OOC please don't attack me on that, it was kinda done on purpose. (im not grumpy atm I swear! –shifty eyes-)**

**Oh well hope you liked it! XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
